


hold me just because

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm alone with you.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Kurata Mashiro/Mitake Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	hold me just because

Eyes drift over the sunset, the colors melding into each other to create a familiar gradient that washed a brief calm over you. 

There it is, your "same as always." 

For something that changes so much and only lasts a brief moment every day, it sure doesn't fit that phrase. 

But it's yours, yours and everyone else's. It was meant to stay the same. Even if things around you changed, you were all meant to stay the same as always. 

Turns out you're the only one that kept that promise. 

You could tell the moment that everyone entered high school that things would change. You watched them all change. Tsugumi learned to care for herself more, good on her. Tomoe did too, in her own way. Himari grew into her role as leader, even throughout the constant ribbing. Afterglow became popular. And Ran…

"Moca."

You peek over your shoulder and, speak of the devil, there's Ran.

Your sweet Ran. 

Almost as sweet as bread. 

Ran sure had opened up over the years. Originally stuck to Afterglow's hip, metaphorically speaking, she slowly started to branch out to communicating with other people. You supported her all the way. You did. 

With your gentle pushing, she moved forward. You realized, too late, you weren't moving with her. 

"Aw, Ran. Missed ol' Moca already~?"

You don't dare to face her. Your gaze falls to the sunset, slowly growing darker with every passing second. 

"But you shouldn't waste time on me, now should you?" 

You can't bear to keep the silence up. 

"To think little Ran would have grown up faster than all of us." You wave your hand. "Such a milestone. Your very own girl!"

The words coming out of your mouth don't taste bitter. That's a dumb stereotype, that all pain and suffering has to be bitter. To you, it's sour. Like the powdered candy your English teacher brought to class one time from America, just to watch you suffer.

This was lip-puckering sour. A kind of sour that destroyed your mouth, but you kept eating anyway. Because you're strong. Because you like the pain. 

Because it was fun, while it lasted. 

You waited for that sourness to get old, for you to grow up and move on. But it never did, did it?

Ran's new girlfriend was younger than the rest of you. A squirrelly one, on top of it. But the power she had on stage was something she had in common with Ran. 

Aren't opposites supposed to attract?

Maybe it was inevitable that they'd get together.

She should have chosen you. You've known her since you were kids.

Time means nothing in matters of the heart~

You deserve to stand next to her, not that marshmallow.

Ran wants her, not you.

She should want you.

She's happy with her.

 _You_ deserve to be happy.

" _Moca_."

Ran's hand rests on your shoulder. A light tug turns you around to face her. That glare, you know that well. You've known her for too long to not notice her mannerisms. 

You've been watching too long.

Words are left unspoken. You've got the same sly smile on your face. She won't be able to tell.

"Seriously, Ran. Congrats."

You open your arms and wrap them around her. You feel her stiffen under your touch, but she holds you too. 

You won't be selfish. Not when it comes to Ran.

Be selfish.

This is as selfish as you'll allow. With this one last hug—

Tell her, you dumbass!

Tell her you've loved her since you were a child.

Tell her you've wasted away all that time pining.

Tell her you know, deep down, she feels the way you do!

You swallow a deep breath. "Ran—"

You feel Ran shaking. A tight grip at the back of your hoodie keeps the words you want to say stay inside, letting them slowly devour the inside of your mouth.

"Sorry."

Ah. Of course.

It was silly of you to think you could keep secrets from her.

How long did she know, you want to ask.

But your mouth hurts too much to speak those words.

The tears that want to burst out need to stay inside, okay? You can't let her know.

You give her a gentle pat on the back.

"No hard feelings."

And you let go of her hold. 

And with it, you swallow that sour taste you've been keeping in your mouth for years.

The sting leaves behind wounds to heal.

Maybe it's been in there too long, and will stay behind even as there's nothing left of you.

But at least you held her one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tu m'as encouragé à -  
> Bah à créer in truc quoi et -


End file.
